Rekindling Flames
by BlackCranez21
Summary: May stared at Drew carefully as his eyes became livid, she tried carefully to word her next phrase. "Drew. Who do you see me as?" Green eyes blinked in confusion. "Hell has no fury like I do." Dark chuckles emanated from deep with the mans throat. "I'm not who you think I am! Let me out! I'M NOT SAPPHIRE!"
1. Prologue: Great Downfall

**Prologue: **

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Green eyes shifted down as they stared at the top of brown hair. The man murmered an agreement, as he continuosly played with loose ringlets of hair. The room itself was decorated in luxurious items with only the rising sun as the pairs light source. The morning sun rose in warm colors of orange and pink as it peeked out from the steep hills overhead. Pushing a stray brown curl behind her ear, the man pulled the girl in closer to him. A soft knock destroyed the content silence though.

"Madame? Are you awake?"

"Yes she is." Came the reply from inside the room.

The door creeked open just slightly as the women stuck her head through the door to see a lady dressed in a pale peach and white dress. The brunette gestured for the older women to come inside which the women complied to.

The maid tightened the bonnet over her head and took the seat across from the young man who was tenderly rubbing the new sore spot on his arm.

"Madame, I have come to tell you breakfast is being served now."

Taking the seat right beside the maid, Abigail, she nodded. "Will you be joining us today Abigail?"

"No. I'm afraid not today my lady." She shook her head "You father has something to tell you later."

The young woman smiled softly to Abigail. "Thank you."

The woman clad in the faded peach and white dress took a small bow of her head before taking off to the door where she took her leave once more.

Thw couple stayed on the bed moments later to witness the rest of a new day. After a short while the man nudged the girls shoulder. She took it as a sign to leave, as they took off to get breakfast. As the door shut behind the pair, a laced golden barrett sparkled in the dimly lit room, left behind by the man.

* * *

A brunette walked the empty spaces of the green house in quite solitude. Whenever she needed time to herself or a place to stay when she got into fights with her father, that would be the place where she would go to. A humbled smile had managed to surpress its way onto her face as she pushed past a specific evergreen bush slightly larger than the ones surrounding it, to find her pride and joy. Arranged in front of her was a large set workout arena with all sorts of battle equipment testing tools a person could ever want. Settle in the very middle of the training area was her personal favorite test. Linned into neat rows were that of target shots and stationed besides them were a wide range of arrows, all of different shapes, sizes, and color.

Of course if her father were to find out of her little hobby he would surely have her head or worse...

_Have her dethrowned _before she was even crowned. Although he wouldn't find out for sure. If she could have built this whole structure by herself and have had it for all four years of her life then she could clearly keep her passion hidden.

Although as the girl stepped up to shot arrows she was less than pleased to see that someone else was using it "Hey you!" Yelled the girl "Get out of here you wretched theif!"

The unknown figure turned around to smirk broadly at her."My. My. My. What a rude tongue for such a small girl."

"Oh it's you." She sighed, "I thought it was someone else."

Faking a pained expression, he held a hand over his heart. "That is no way to treat the man you love."

The brunette then took the time to repeat his actions and smirk at him. "Oh? How so?"

Smirking, he gave the girl no time to run as he pinned an unsuspecting girl down to the ground with a yelp of protesting on her part.

She let of a stray laugh as she tried freeing her wrists from under his arms, but much like a snake, the more efoort she put into escaping the tighter the force of him became."Let go thy bloddy pig! Let go I say!"

The insults seemed to just roll off his back as the smirk on his face broadened. "Not till thy says what I-"

He never got the chance to finish his sentence as she managed to successfully free a hand. With that once of freedom, a beat passed before she grabbed a handful of his shirt and yanked him down to the floor with her. Successfully crashing both their lips together. At first he froze in surprise before gradually melting into the kiss as well. The kiss took no time at all before becoming a heated make-out. They rolled on the dirt grounds in a flurry of kissing, covering all their clothes in sod but at that moment none of them really cared enough to stop.

* * *

Flames angrily licked on the grand castle as it tore down the tall building in angry rage, filling the area with shades of red and orange as far as the eye could see. Mutilated screams filled the sound barriers of the region as people were burned alive. Some screamed for rescue that would never come, others cried for their loved ones deaths, and the truly brave ones ran into the blazes in acts of heroism.

The townspeople had formed a rally to put out the spreading flames but alas nothing would help bring back those that they lost. The lower parts of the town had fared no better, as the streets were crowded with people wanting to both leave and enter the exits. Citizens were easily towed over in bustling streets and children who were not hanging onto their parents hands would then be swept up into the large crowds.

As the greater structure of the roofs caved in on itself, the citizens finally gave up faith and ran anywhere the fire was not.

A final cry had escaped from the fire before the whole structure of the castle was destroyed in a final expansion of fire. Time seemed frozen as silence ensured. Witnesses stilled and the atmosphere filled with a dark cloud that brought an unearthly silence.

* * *

**Love It? Hate It? Review. Leave a note. Sorry bout the length... I promise it will get longer. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon sadly. :(**


	2. Chapter 1 Strange First Encounters

**Chapter 1:**

May groaned out loud. She was late.

_Again._

Not in that she would actually admit it out loud, she really need to keep better time on things. Continuous acts like these were usually what ticked off Misty the most. May involuntary shuddered, even though it was mid-summer and warm outside. A lot of the time, the redhead was rather calm and motherly but the only downside .But she had a temper.

A large one at that. May embarked on a time in 3rd grade that Misty had wacked Ash over the head with a mallet that had the raven haired guy seeing stars for the rest of the day. It was quite funny at the time but the brunette still didn't want to know what being hit with Misty's mallet felt like. Surely being-

May took a quick glance at her watch.

Twenty- one minutes late wasn't too bad, right? Although... in 9th grade when Dawn had dated Barry for a short while and he ended up being ten minutes late to their date, she broke up with him. Although right now, May knew that the blunette was crushing on a certain bad boy. If May had the time to recap her thoughts, she would have smirked in a knowing fashion, but if she were to do that, she would be clobbered by Misty's mallet for sure. Taking another quick glance at her watch was her downfall.

She groaned out loud again in pain as she rubbed the sore spot on her tailbone. It insisted for her to stay down but May ignored the command by pushing herself off the floor.

Once she got up though, she finally noticed the man in front of her. He was her age and looked slightly like the average typical teenager in jeans and a button up except for the strange chartreuse hair and matching eyes. He seemed perfectly regular, up until the point where he hugged her and started murmuring softly into her ears.

May's eyes increased to that of the size of saucers and felt her body tense as the odd stranger pulled her in closer to him, as though she would ddisappear from him any second.

"Excuse me," May softly called out "Um, do I know you?"

Slowly he peeled himself away from her with a confused expression plastered onto his face. "You don't know who I-" The stranger gave her a slow once over. His face continued to contort in utter confusion.

May decided to try to help his memory a bit faster. "I'm May. May Maple. I don't think I know who you are. I'm sorry." The brunette awkwardly pried herself out of his loosened grip before standing patiently in front of him.

A beat passed before the green haired man blinked and his face slowly contorted to recognition before a smile made its way onto his face. "I'm sorry. You just look l someone that I use to know a while ago." He stuck a hand out to her. "I'm Drew."

May smiled back at him before accepting his hand with much enthusiasm. "It's okay. It happens to all of us sometimes. As my friend always says, no need to worry."

* * *

"Maybelle Anderson Maple! What the freak?!"

Both people turned in the general direction of the sound to see a fumming redhead approaching them, followed shortly by a blunette trying to keep up with the angered girl.

May gave a awkward smile to Drew just as Misty had grabbed May's wrist tightly before yanking the girl off in the general direction of the mall that stood no more than a few yards away from where the pair had stood previously.

"Bye Drew!" May called out before her voice faded out into the glass doors of the mall.

Drew smirked into the general direction of where the brunette headed off before leaving himself.

* * *

"Misty can you," May whined as the redhead continued to drag her off past the main lobby of the mall,"- please let go of my wrist?"

As though someone was granting May's prayers, Misty let go of the brunettes hand, which gave Dawn the chance to catch up to her friends.

"Misty." Dawn let out a pant, clutching onto her knees. "What. The. Hell?"

Misty crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the blunette to catch her breath before speaking. "Okay." The redhead clapped her hands together and shot May a brief pointed look. "Since were all here. Lets go somewhere."

At the statement, Dawn instantly seemed to perk up. "Shopping?"

Misty smirked wickedly as she nodded, knowing what was to happen next. The results were almost instantanious as in a flash of light Dawn grabbed May much like how Misty had previously done before dashing off to the closest clothing store within running range. May's loud yelp of surprise filled the air momentarily before seeming to disappear almost as fast as the blunette herself.

The redhead smiled inwardly to herself.

_That was too_ good. Now May would definetly know NOT to mess with Misty Waterflower. She laughed as she walked casually down the path Dawn was heading in. Knowing Dawn, which she did, the blunette was at any small boutique with nice clothing. Or she would be at the large brand name stories buying them out.

Oh well, thought Misty, guess I'll just browse while looking for the two.

* * *

Misty sighed out an exasperated breath. She would have thought her friends would be easier to find in a mall she knew all her life but looks like she assumed wrong. Misty plopped down onto the nearby bench in the center of mall in fatigue. Hopefully her two friends would relize her disapperance and come back to the spot where they first seperated but the odds of that happening were slim.

It might have been slightly her fault though. She never should have pushed Dawn into shopping, once a credit card and a mall were within reach of her, it was worse than being with the Hulk on a bad hair day. Nothing could get in the way of the girl and shopping. Sure, Misty loved the girl to pieces (in a friendly way and nothing more) but her fault was shopping; the word shopiholic was an understatement in Dawn's case.

Glancing around her, Misty's bright green eyes landed on a store that was closest to her. Her gaze shifted throughout the window display before landing on one piece of the display in general. Grunting from all the effort she put into standing, Misty walked over to the small store wedged in between a corner store and a ice cream shack, and entered it. If she was waiting for them she might as well make an effort to browse right?

A bell chimed softly as Misty walked into the small store.

It was cute, mused the redhead to herself as she toyed with a small cat keychain that had a bell attached at the botton, giving off a chime with her touch. Green eyes roamed the store in search before finding its seeked objective. Misty walked to the display before taking out a small silver-chained bracelet. Attached all around the bracelet were dangling sea stones the color of an amathyst gem hanging off short silver attachments, locked onto the bracelet.

She'd never seen anything more pretty in her life.

"Do you like it?"

Misty jumped into the air as soon she heard the sound. Whipping around, she found she was in the presence of an old man who was smiling in amusement at the girl.

"I do." Misty nodded, "Is this your shop?"

The old man with the cane walked closer to Misty and nodded.

"The bracelet was hand crafted by my brother who lives in the near the oceans. It was crafted from the-"

"MISTY!"

At the call of her name, Misty spun around to see that outside the store calling her name was no other than her two best friends, with Dawn waving manically at her while May stood deside the blunette looking satisfied with a triple scoop ice cream cone in her hands.

The old man beside Misty laughed softly to himself. "Your friends?"

Misty looked over to the store owner and gave an embarrased nodd of her head before handing him the beautiful bracelet. "Thank you for your time. I gotta go." She gave a short wave of her hand before running out.

The man chuckled and glanced down at the bracelt in his hand before hobbling back over to the registration desk.

* * *

"Misty!" Dawn chastised "Where were you?"

Misty gave the bluenette an astonished look just as Dawn linked her own hand with Misty's and pulled her outside. All the way out Dawn recapped the days events to the redhead while she was gone. May trailed the back of the group but she didn't mind, for it gave her time to think to herself.

Today was... odd, to say the least. The brunette just couldn't seem to shake off what had happened today while she was heading to the mall. Surely Drew had mistaken her for someone else, right?

As May thought over her last question, she was pushed back into reality when something cold dripped down her hand. May looked down to see that her ice cream was dripping. With a yelp May worked on finishing her ice cream while at the same time trying to balance Dawn's shopping bags. Now that she thought about it she couldn't remember why in the world she agreeded to hold them in the first place. Today clearly was a day to rememberr.

"May!" The brunette looked up to see her two friends a good few blocks away from her. May gave a short cry before running up to catch up to her friends who were waiting patiently for their brunette friend to catch up to them.

* * *

A tall figure cloaked in dark black clothing chuckled at the scene in front of him. If he didn't have as much self control as he did at that exact time, there would be one hell of a bloody mess in the crowded streets of Grate street. An evil smile crept its way onto his face. Plus, the best things in life were worth waiting for and the figure knew this was something he was willing to wait for. If he waited over 500 years, he could surely wait another few.

* * *

**Okay, how was that?** I** just felt so so bad for that short chapter that I just had to write out this chapter today. So anyways, please leave a note. Thnxs, bye! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don' t own Pokemon what so ever, nor do I own the rights to it. Okay, bye! I'm done now! I promise! :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Introductions and Fro-Yo

The weekends had passed all too sudden for May as she trudged off once more to school.A yawn, had managed to make its way out as she left her dorm room in a sleepy mess. Over the weekend May had done a mesh of activities, mainly gaming all night and making many calls back home to her parents. As nice as all that was, school would be starting in approximately- May didn't glance at her watch to know that it was soon. _Too soon. _Rubbing her eyes lazily with a hand, May headed to class. More often than not, to learn more boring things.

"May! Hold up!" A voice called out behind her.

Turning a perfect ninety-degree from her place, May found herself eye level to a grinning girl with strangely colored hair. A small smile made its way up to the brunettes face. "Hi Kelly."

May had grown rather fond of the purple haired girl that she had first met in her junior year of high school, her friendly and kind ways had easily won her over. Kelly smiled as the two headed down to class together.

"So how was your weekend? Did you get to visit your family?" Kelly leaned in closer to May. "Say hi to Max for me sometime, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Kelly." May laughed at Kelly huffed in debate. "Oh, how is your mom? I haven't seen her in forever. Is she doing fine at her shop?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah May." Mimicked Kelly. "Yeah but, she's fine. Misses me a lot."

The brunette frowned, the statement just made her miss her parents even more than usual. The short weekends just didn't give enough time for May to visit home which was at least a plane ride away from her University. She gave out a discontented sigh just as the pair reached their first class.

Kelly had shortly parted from May, with a small wave of her hand as they both headed off to take their designated seats in the classroom. Shortly after they took their seats, Professor Birch walked into the classroom with a file in hand and paper handouts in the other hand.

"Okay class! Today we will be going further into the topic of-"

* * *

Thankfully classes had flown by for our favorite brunette as she groggily walked back to her empty dorm room later that brunette was lucky enough to actually get a single room, which Dawn and Misty didn't get the pleasure of enjoying. All her classes were finally finished for yet another day, which was all that seemed to matter at the moment. Things just couldn't have gone better if she herself tried to. Sighing in relief, May flopped down onto the heavenly like matress in one swift movement. She briefly rolled over and toyed with her bedsheets that she disappointedly left that morning. **  
**

Now, thought May happily, to go back to sleep!

No longer than a few seconds after the brunette had thought that, her cell phone buzzed to life on her wooden counter top table. In a surprisingly swift motion, May was up with wide angered eyes. Pushing herself to surpress her anger and not kill whoever had texted her, May turned on her phone to see it was from Misty. All her suppressed rage seemed to dissipitated as the brunettes brows furrowed in confusion. Misty only texted when it was an emergency.

Not bothering to even change into some new clothes, she read the text, took her phone and quickly made her way over to the front courtyard of the dorm rooms in a flurry. By the time the brunette reached the designated location, she found no sign of the redhead, which only flustered her even more. What if something happened to her? What if Dawn was in trouble? What if-

"May!" Turning around, May released a breath when she caught sight of the redhead waving her over. "Over here!"

As May walked over to the redhead she noted the new and old faces along with her. One May had immediately identified as Dawn, beside of her was none other than Paul and Ash. How they had gotten the plum head to join, May had absolutely no clue but what really confushed her beyond belief was the green haired man that May had run into over the weekend. No. She was sure that was the same person. Who could seriously forget someone with that hair? May just couldn't for the life of her remember what his name was...

"Misty," May carefully phrased her next sentence, "Why did you text saying it was an emergency?"

"May, I wasen't-" Misty started speaking before Dawn cut in.

"I was the one who texted you." Dawn gave a nervous chuckle. "Surprise."

After the awkward moment had passed over the group, Dawn smiled once more. "So anyways, I just wanted to introduce you to- Ah I'm sorry what's your name again?" Turning a questioning gaze over to the green haired man, she gave an apologetic smile.

The green haired man smirked and reached for the bluenettes hand. "I'm Drew. Your quite beautiful you know?" Reaching down he planted a gentle kiss onto her knuckes.

Dawn giggled girlishly and waved a hand in the air, "Oh come now Drew. I'm not that pretty..." The blue haired girl gently nugged Drew's shoulder. May quietly noted that Paul'd brows furrowed more so at than usual, which caused the brunette to crack a small smile. Jealousy at its finest.

"Uh," Ash quietly inserted himself into the conversation, "Drew's actually a old friend of mine. We go way back. He actually just transfered to this school a few weeks prior."

May and everyone else took in that bit of information with slow nodds and smiles of recognition. After all the introductions were over and done with, the plans of the day were revealed to everyone in the group by none other than Dawn herself.

"So today we are going to get frozen yogurt and stay up all night in celebration of a new school year!" Dawn cheerfully exclaimed.

Misty slapped a hand over her own forehead."It's the middle of the semester Dawn."

The bluenette frowned, "Not for us Misty." Chastised Dawn. "For Drew. Duh!"

When a suffocating silence hung in the air, Dawn huffed angrily. "Come on, we'll take my car."

No one argued with her as they exited the school grounds in search of the blue haired girls pink Mercedes. Along the route they held up iddle chit chat, but May had the unnerving feeling that made the hairs of her arm stand on end and her ears to perk up. The feeling of being watched.

* * *

The car ride to the frozen yogurt store was filled with laughter as the group of six all exchanged past life events that they felt were good to bring up. It took little to no time at all for them to reach the store, a few miles down of campus. May felt lucky at that moment that she was accepted into West Vallor University, where they had open campuses.

Shortly after, the brunette closed herself off of all conversations going on as she gazed out the window of the car. The window next to her was cracked open just the slightest bit, which let soft breezes flow in and rake her chocolate brown hair. May sighed in a tired way as her eyelids drooped ever so slightly.

"Hey!" Dawn called over the front seats, "Were here!"

May was involuntarily snapped awake from her drowsy state of mind to look out the window. Indeed as the bluenette had previously stated, they were at the store. With a stretched out yawn, the brunette exited the car along with her friends.

* * *

"Hey Mist, what flavor are you getting?"

Misty uncharacteristically yelped and jumped into the air in pure surprise. Ash took a step back from the redhead as she spun in her spot to scowl at the raven-haired culprit.

"Ash! Don't do that! You scared me half to death! What have I told you about not sneaking up on me?" Angrily Misty placed both hands on her hips in repremension.

Ash cowered in fear at the look the redhead was throwing him. "Heh, not to do it?"

As soon as Misty's right hand started twitching by her sides, Ash had taken the small que to run away as fast as his feet could carry him from the redhead with a sound yelp.

* * *

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW ASH KETCHUM!"

Dawn turned to look at were the sound had resonated from to find it was, no surprise at all, Misty. The blue haired girl had long since, picked her frozen yogurt and had taken a set by the counters. Take it to Ash and Misty to make a huge scene at a fro-yo store. Thankfully the store was deserted, minus the cashier who threw the pair strange looks. Dawn shock her head in dissapointment and looked around for her other friends.

May stood by the machines looking as if she was in deep thought and Drew stood besides her, throwing her a few glances every once in a while. Too lazy to look around for Paul anymore, Dawn slowly turned her spoon in her cup of frozen yogurt before placing a scoop of the frozen strawberry delight. Continuously, Dawn repeated that cyle of eating before she felt a presence in front of her. Questioningly, Dawn glanced up to find a familiar face sitting in the seat across from her very own.

Surprised, Dawn chocked on her fro-yo as a result from the shocking revelation the blue haired girl girl had just comprehended. Paul was sitting with her.

"What troublesome?" Paul scowled.

When the action didn't seem to affect the bluenette, Paul's scowl deepened tenfold. She had grown an immunity to it. Just freakin great, thought Paul.

"Why are you sitting with me?" Questioned Dawn. "I thought you didn't like me?"

Dawn could have sworn she saw a pink blush tint his cheeks but almost as soon as she had saw it, it was gone. It didn't prevent the bluenette from cracking a wide grin though.

* * *

May held one hand on the lever of the machine and one steadily holding her cup below it, her attention was drawn elsewhere though. She sighed as she just saw a glimpse of Paul blushing under one of Dawn's comments and watched solemly as Dawn laughed in spite of the plum heads odd reaction. The fact that the two were sharing a table didn't help either.

Spotting Ash and Misty next, May's shoulders slouched down further. Ash held a ice pack over his head- probably from the blows the redhead dealed him after catching him- as he was being spoon fed his frozen yogurt by Misty. The brunette managed to crack a small grin at Misty's flushed face. Although as May scanned over her group of friends, she relized that they were doing it again. She knew they weren't trying to do it, but it always ended up like this in outings. A sad smile passed her lips as she relized yet again, that she would be sitting alone again.

At first it wasen't bad at all because when they first met, it was just her, Ash, Misty, and Dawn but they were too young anyways to do anything. But as they first started middle school together, both her and Dawn noticed a change in their friends, whenever Ash and Misty were together they would always blush or act all smitten around each other but at the time the brunette didn't mind.

In fact, May embraced those days head one by just spending more time with Dawn. It gave both of them someone to talk to and made it so they were never lonely when Ash and Misty went off with each other. They even started a fake relationship as a joke but that didn't last long before Paul came in and caught Dawn's attention at the start of high school. May didn't blame Paul though, as May noticed a shift in Dawn's personality as well, the bluenette smiled a lot more commonly with him and it seemed she changed Paul's sour attitude as well.

Soon Dawn seemed to only be concentrated on the plum head and that was when the brunette had become the the infinite third-wheel of their group. Occasionally May declined on the outings in hope of giving her friends some time together with their counterparts. Like the time she skipped the Winter Dance in their last year of High School

"Excuse me, but theres frozen yogurt on your hand." A voice called behind the brunette.

"Huh?" May looked down and internally beat herself for getting lost in her thoughts again. "Oh, woops!"

"Here," The same voice that spoke prior handed her a tissue that May couldn't be more grateful for.

"Thank you so much!" May wiped at her frozen over thumb covered in fro-yo. "I really owe you-"

Turning around, May was surprised to find that Drew was behind her with a smirk written over his face. As stupid as it was, she had forgotten that Drew was even with them for a moment.

"Hi Drew," May weakly waved at the green haired man who jestured for her to come over to the cashier with him. Running up to his side she waited for her turn to pay. May had just managed to take out her wallet when a hand placed an even twenty. Looking up, May had a pretty good quess on who had payed for her. Flashing him an award winning smile, May took a seat at the nearby table with her newly made green haired friend.

* * *

Not long after the pair had started eating, had Dawn announced her leave to finish a homework essay she forgot about. After everyone assured her that they would be fine to leave alone, Dawn left with Paul. No one really knew what the plum heads reason was behind leaving, but May had a pretty good hunch.

May then embarked on a long detailed conversation with Drew.

"No way!" May smiled, "Your wrong."

Smuggly Drew crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. "I'm not."

"Well," May sputtered. "I don't believe you."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. You wouldn't get it."

Angrily May huffed. " If anyone's not getting it, it's you." The brunette muttered incoherant words under her breath as the man opposite her smirked in return.

"Uh, May." Turning to the sound of the noise, May swiveled from where she sat to see Misty standing behind her. "Me and Ash were planning to leave, okay?"

May waved a hand in agreeement. "Sure, of course! Bye Misty!"

The redhead waved to both May and Drew before taking her leave with Ash.

Turning her attention back to the conversation, May leaned into the table, almost touching noses with Drew. "Drew," noted May quietly, "I swear to god, real life romantic situations are similar to that of Romeo and Juliet! How dare you bash my favorite story!" Indignantly, the brunette leaned back in her chair with a pout.

A beat passed before Drew let out a chuckle.

May scowled. "What?"

The green haired man pointed a finger to the ends of May's hair. "What are you talking-" Flushing scarlet, May reached for a tissue when a hand stopped her. Drew took no hesitation in leaning in to wipe off the frozen yogurt in the ends of her hair. The brunette was almost certain that at the moment her face was redder than a cherry.

Momentarily after cleaning May's hair, Drew gazed a moment too long into May's saphire blue eyes. There eyws seemed to lock for the briefest of moments, sapphire clashing with emeralds. Caughing awkardly into his sleeve he stiffly got up.

"Um, we should get going too..."

May nodded, her face still dusted pink in embarrassment. "Yeah, lets go."

* * *

Catching a taxi together, they headed back over to their school together. With the mixture of the soft hum of the taxi and the radiation of warmth beside her, May was gently lolled into a drowsy stae of fatigue. Giving off a yawn, the brunette's head unconciously fell to her right, convenietly falling onto an a warm soft surface.

Drew had almost instantly noticed the added pressure to his shoulder as soon as it appeared but if anything his face only seemed to relax at the action. Sighing softly under his breath, Drew leaned her further into himself and leaned down carefully to plant a kiss on the sleeping girls forehead. Lovingly, Drew brushed back a few loose strands of hair and softly whispered a few words.

"I missed you."

* * *

**Oh yeah! How was that? I just couldn't leave all you supporting fans waiting could I? ;) Anyways, thank you to all you lovely readers out there and a special shot out to Ready to Fly! But just hold on lovelies, the suspense and drama hasen't even started yet, so hold on and just give it a few more chapters! Luv you lots! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon in any way.**


End file.
